Un Chocolate para el Décimo
by Once L
Summary: Gokudera, al ver que su Décimo no recibe chocolates en San Valentín, decide darle uno, él. - 5927. - Inspirado y basado en el capítulo 18 del anime.


**Título: **Un Chocolate para el Décimo.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto Takeshi. Mención de Reborn, Hibari y Kyoko.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance implícito. ¿Humor?

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 5927. Inspirado en el capítulo 18 del anime.

**Resumen: **Gokudera, al ver que su Décimo no recibe chocolates en San Valentín, decide darle uno, él.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Amano Akira,_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**_18/04/11._**

Gokudera no lo entiende, por más que analiza la situación.

¿Cómo es posible que a esas alturas (la última hora de clases) nadie le hubiera dado todavía ningún chocolate de San Valentín a su Décimo? Eso es... ¡Simplemente imposible! ¡Es el Décimo Vongola, después de todo! ¡Aquello no podía ser!

Vamos... que si hasta el idiota del béisbol ha recibido, ¿por qué su capo, no? Es más, está seguro de que hasta Hibari (sí, pese a su _complicada _personalidad y forma de ser) ha recibido más de uno. Por eso mismo, es que no entiende por qué ninguna de sus compañeras de escuela le ha dado uno a su capo, que es mucho más agradable, increíble y maravilloso que los otros dos.

Aquello es un misterio. Uno, que lo está preocupando desde la segunda hora, y que no ha hecho más que acrecentarse desde que se dio cuenta de que aquellos chocolates que esa chica le había dado en el pasillo (y que Lambo se robó) no eran para el Décimo sino para él. Y que, pese a que el castaño aparentó que no le importaba, y que la situación había sido graciosa y que estaba bien, como su Mano Derecha sabía que no era así.

Es algo que podía ver en sus ojos, y en su expresión que fue encubierta por una media sonrisa, fingida, por supuesto.

Por eso es que luego de verlo salir corriendo en dirección de Sasagawa Kyoko, para saber a quién le daría su chocolate, es que lo decidió. Si ninguna de sus compañeras le iba a dar un chocolate en ese día, él lo haría. Con gusto, y con mucho cariño para su querido Décimo. Como su Mano Derecha, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él en ese día...

... excepto que, cuando se acerca para tomar la mochila de éste y así tener una excelente excusa no sólo para llevársela a casa sino también para meter en ésta los chocolates (después de todo, está al tanto de la tradición que los japonés tenían ese día: las chicas son quienes regalan chocolates a sus personas queridas y a la persona que les gusta) Yamamoto, como siempre, le arruina su brillante plan al apuntarse y acompañarlo a casa de Tsuna sin siquiera preguntarle si podía o… quería.

Quiere matarlo. Lanzarle varias dinamitas y hacerlo volar por los cielos hasta que se pierda y deje de arruinar su brillante plan, pero el idiota simplemente se ríe y le dice que sí ya pueden irse; Gokudera lo fulmina con la mirada, y entre dientes murmura un _"Maldito"_ abandonando el aula de clases con el sonriente japonés detrás de él.

Así, ¿cómo puede comprarle el chocolate a su Décimo y guardárselo en su mochila sin que Yamamoto se dé cuenta?

Sabe que tiene que pensar en algo, antes de que lleguen a la casa del Décimo y pierda su oportunidad para darle el presente sin que éste (o alguien más) se entere que ha sido él el que se lo da. No es que le moleste si alguien lo sabe, pero... algo le dice que hacerlo en esa fecha, y a alguien de tu mismo sexo, puede ser mal interpretado.

Aunque es sabido por todos cuánto aprecia, admira y quiere al castaño, no debe de ser tan extraño, ¿o cierto?

Aún así, no está muy seguro. Sigue prefiriendo el anonimato, gracias.

- Haha. –aquella risa lo saca de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta por cuál calle van. No están muy lejos del centro comercial.- Hoy ha sido un divertido día, ¿no te parece Gokudera? Las muchachas me han dado muchos presentes, ¿sabes? Y lo más curioso de todo es que no es mi cumpleaños.

El italiano lo ignora, apresurando su paso para tomar la delantera y encaminarse al centro comercial. Le da igual si el estúpido lo sigue o no. Su Décimo es más importante, y quiere verlo feliz cuando descubra el misterioso chocolate en su mochila. La imagen que aparece en su mente le hace sonreír unos segundos, hasta que el otro le da alcancé y le llama un par de veces, haciendo que su ceño se frunza y maldiga por lo bajo al arruinarle su fantasía.

- Gokudera, ¿a dónde vamos?

- Qué te importa, no es de tu incumbencia. –dice.- No sé a dónde vas tú, pero yo voy ahí. –mira el gran edificio que está enfrente, cruzando la calle una vez que no pasa ningún auto.

El beisbolista como es de esperarse, le sigue.

- Pero... –objeta confundido al no entender nada.- Creí que íbamos a ir a casa de...

- Espérame aquí. –le interrumpe al llegar a su destino, mirándolo con firmeza. Habla en serio, y eso espera que haga.- No tardaré.

Takeshi se queda en el sitio que el de cabellos plateados le ha dicho y de paso, con las palabras en la boca y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Piensa en varias cosas, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué Gokudera ha hecho una parada ahí? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que comprar y... por qué no ha dejado que lo acompañara?

Aquello es... extraño.

Y lo es más, cuando a los cinco minutos sale el italiano, y sin ninguna bolsa de compra en la mano.

- No... ¿No compraste nada?

- No. –es la escueta respuesta que le da, continuando su camino como si nada.

"_Qué raro"._

- ¡Go-Gokudera, espérame!

El Guardián de la Lluvia va tras él, teniendo que apresurar su paso hasta alcanzarle porque él otro jamás le va a esperar por su propia voluntad.

Diez minutos después, ambos están frente a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, y curiosamente el humor y la expresión del Guardián de la Tormenta ha cambiado antes de ver al castaño; y qué decir, de cuando lo ve o le entrega su maleta.

Gokudera siempre es así con Tsuna.

**.::.**

El resto de la tarde, tratan de evitar que Bianchi termine de preparar los famosos chocolates, fallando en su misión al ver que ella ha hecho las galletas. Es tan frustrante.

Así que desanimado y con un ligero dolor de estómago (tuvo que darle una pequeña mordida a la galleta para que Kyoko-chan y Haru vieran que estaba agradecido y muy feliz por el fondue que habían hecho) es como Tsuna se va a dormir.

Levantándose al día siguiente y encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

Dentro de su mochila, hay una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, forrada con un brillante papel rojo con un gran moño y una pequeña nota que dice: _"Para Sawada Tsunayoshi"._

El castaño estuvo a punto de llorar (de la emoción y sorpresa) despertando de inmediato a Reborn para contarle lo sucedido. Éste, simplemente le dice que no se crea la gran cosa, y al final lo felicita de una manera un tanto "extraña".

- ¡Eh! Así que parece que el bueno-para-nada de Tsuna tiene un admirador. Ya era hora de que actuara de alguna forma". –murmura por lo bajo, con una mirada y sonrisa _sospechosa_.

Ante lo cual, no quiso indagar. Reborn y sus cosas raras...

Sin tiempo que perder, se alista y va a desayunar. Este día es especial, lo supo desde que se levantó solo y encontró aquel chocolate. Nada iba a salir mal, hoy.

- ¡Buenos días, Décimo!

- Hola, Tsuna.

En cuando sale de su casa, se encuentra con sus amigos a mitad de la calle.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!

- ¡Ehh!

Y para nadie pasa desapercibido el buen humor del joven Vongola. El italiano sonríe un poco más cuando emprenden camino hacia la escuela. Eso es lo que había estado esperando, ver a su Décimo feliz.

- Hoy pareces muy alegre, Tsuna. ¿Pasó algo?

- A decir verdad, sí... –su sonrisa no mengua en ningún momento, y casi rivaliza con la de Yamamoto.- Fue un poco raro si lo pienso, pero...

- ¿Qué pasó Décimo? Cuéntenos...

- Pues... esta mañana cuando me levante y alistaba mis cosas, me encontré en mi mochila un chocolate.

- ¿Un chocolate? –una de las cejas del beisbolista se alza a modo de confusión.

- Sí... –asiente éste, continuando con la historia.- Lo más curioso de todo es que tenía mi nombre, ¿pueden creerlo?

Se ríe, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca. Sigue sorprendido por el evento.

- ¡Eh! –Gokudera se detiene, conmocionado por la noticia.- ¡Felicidades, Décimo!

Dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda, haciendo que su capo se avergonzara.

- ¡Ese es mi Décimo! ¡Yo sabía que iba a recibir varios chocolates en San Valentín!

- ¿San Valentín? –dice Takeshi confundido, como si se hubiera perdido de algo- ¿Cuándo fue... San Valentín?

Tsuna y el italiano se miran por largos segundos, preguntándose entonces por qué pensaba que había recibido tanto presentes el día anterior.

"_Qué idiota... maniático del béisbol"._

- Bueno, como sea... –Hayato recupera su entusiasmo y admiración por Tsuna.- Lo importante aquí es que el Décimo recibió un presente, y eso hay que celebrarlo.

- ¡Go-Gokudera-kun! ¿Pero qué dices?

A éste se le suben los colores al rostro, retomando más rápido su caminar, sus amigos le siguen un poco más aprisa.

- ¿Y… quién te dio el chocolate, Tsuna? ¿La conocemos?

- Bueno... –vuelve a detenerse, pensando en ello.- Lo cierto es que la nota no decía quién lo mandaba, y como estaba en mi mochila...

- ¿No decía? –Yamamoto obtiene una negación de parte de su amigo.- Qué extraño... es como si esa persona no quisiera decir quién fue. Te lo deja en tu mochila, y tampoco pone su nombre.

- Q-quizá es... tímida. –comenta.

- Hn, puede ser, pero...

El de cabellos negros se pone a pensar con más detenimiento en el asunto, recordando algo importante.

- Aunque yo no recuerdo haber visto a alguien que se acercara a tu mochila, Tsuna.

- ¿No?

- No. –le confirma.

"_¡Eh!"._

De pronto Gokudera siente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, al ver que ambos tratan de saber quién ha sido. Eso, en definitiva no es bueno.

- ¡D-Décimo!

- ¡S-sí! ¿Q-qué pasa? –su repentino llamado lo ha asustado.

- ¡S-se nos hace tarde, Décimo! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! –lo toma del brazo, dando un par de pasos para continuar.

- ¡Es cierto!

Tsuna se olvida del asunto, caminando él solo más rápido.

"_Eso estuvo cerca". _–el italiano suspira aliviado, creyendo por un segundo que sería descubierto.

- Gokudera...

Justo cuando el mencionado está por ir tras su Décimo, Yamamoto le retiene de la muñeca al percatarse de sus gestos.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, idiota del béisbol? –frunce el ceño.- ¿Qué no ves que se nos va a hacer tarde?

- ¿Fuiste tú? –le pregunta sin rodeos, con un semblante serio. Nada que ver, con el sonriente de Yamamoto Takeshi que lo saca de quicio a toda hora.

- ¿Ah?

No sabe de qué le habla, o mejor dicho, no quiere saber.

- ¿Fuiste tú el que... le dio ese chocolate a Tsuna, cierto?

_"¡Ehhh!"._

Gokudera no dice nada, pero su expresión (sorprendida y exagerada, y aquel perceptible sonrojo) es lo que le da la respuesta a Yamamoto.

Mientras tanto, él se pregunta cómo es que _sabe_ eso; cómo puede insinuarlo siquiera.

- Haha. ¡Lo sabía! –su semblante despreocupado y alegre de siempre vuelve, tensándolo al instante.- Ahora entiendo por qué fuimos al centro comercial y no quisiste que te acompañara. No querías que viera lo que comprabas, ¿he acertado?

- ¡Tú! –el italiano tiene un tic en el ojo, y su mirada asesina hace acto de aparición. Que lo tomara en cuestión de segundos por el cuello de la chaqueta no le sorprende a Yamamoto.- ¡Qué diablos estás diciendo!

Pero esa aura y semblante se vienen abajo por el notable sonrojo que sigue teniendo. Está más avergonzado que furioso y eso no ayuda a "asustar" al otro.

- Haha. Cálmate, Gokudera. No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que fuiste tú quién...

- ¡Cállate, friki! –su mano cubre su boca, impidiendo que éste dijera algo más.- ¡No te atrevas a...!

- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Yamamoto!

Tsuna los llama más adelante, haciendo que el de cabellos grises recobre el porte en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Y-Ya vamos, Décimo...! –le dice con una gran sonrisa, sin soltar por completo al otro, que simplemente sonríe (como idiota) piensa el de ojos verdes.

Vuelve a mirarlo, diciendo por lo bajo antes de soltarlo.

- Escúchame muy bien, porque no lo diré otra vez. –Hayato, le amenaza entre dientes.- Si se te ocurre contarle a alguien... "eso", considérate hombre muerto. ¡Yo mismo te mataré, idiota!

- No te preocupes... –le dice de lo más tranquilo.- Te dije que no le diré a nadie, y no lo haré. Después de todo... ambos son mis amigos. Haha.

- Quisieras... –le corta sin más, dejándolo atrás.- ¡Décimo, espéreme!

- Tan… extraño. –murmura el espadachín, mirando a ambos.- Pero los dos son tan... ¡divertidos! ¡Haha!

Sin más, los tres continúan con su camino al Instituto Namimori, no fuera a hacer que Hibari les cerrara las puertas en sus caras para luego morderlos hasta la muerte por haber llegado tarde.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta idea la tenía en mente desde que vi ese capítulo y hasta ahora la he podido aterrizar :D<p>

No sé qué les haya parecido, mínimo espero que los haya entretenido. Adoro el cariño y devoción que Gokudera le tiene a Tsuna, ¡kya! *¬* Y bueno, pues tampoco me olvido de Yamamoto, que como algunas personas saben, shippeo tanto el 8059 como el 5927 ;)

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció y demás :D


End file.
